dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bizarro-Girl (New Earth)
Bizarro-Girl crashed in Metropolis. Being mad, disoriented and as backwards as any Bizarro, Bizarro-Girl lashed out, wreaking havoc and destruction on Metropolis. She also kidnapped several heroes and civilians in order to throw a party. Despite undergoing a severe crisis of self-esteem, Supergirl battled her Bizarro counterpart and managed to win with assistance of Dr. Light. Nonetheless, Dr. Light wanted to lock Bizarro-Girl up and "research" her. Supergirl then decided to take Bizarro-Girl back to her own planet so she was judged by her people instead of having her suffer on Earth. Both girls returned to Htrae to find most of Bizarros hated Bizarro-Girl -believing she abandoned them in their hour of need- and "Godship"'s spawn was eating the planet whole. Bizarro-Girl reunited with her cousin, and Supergirl came up with a plan to stop the world-eater. Supergirl used Bizarro's blue sunlight projector on herself to create an army of Kryptonian Bizarros -called Krypt-Zarros-, and the trio and their army attacked the "godship" and its insect-like spawn. However, the enemy was too powerful. Bizarro-Girl got extremely scared, and fled. Supergirl had come to realize she and Bizarro-Girl weren't opposite (like their cousins) but mirrors from each other, and sought her out. Kara found Bizarro-Girl in Htrae's version of the Fortress of Solitude, having the same kind of fear and self-doubt she herself initially had when she became a superhero. Supergirl reached Bizarro-Girl out, promising to "be scared" so that her Bizarro self can be brave. The duo flew back to the battlefield and won thanks to Bizarro-Girl's petrifying vision after a long battle. Nonetheless, after the battle Bizarro-Girl went missing. Bizarro and Supergirl searched Bizarro World over and found her in a small cave. While fighting alongside Supergirl, Bizarro-Girl learned the difference between saving lives and ending them, and remembered she killed a man back on Earth. Because of it, she wanted to punish herself by living the rest of her life chained to that cave. She asked Supergirl "Does self-punishment end?". Supergirl -who had felt the same way after the demise of New Krypton- answered it might never end, but maybe one day she'll look into a mirror and realize she's punished herself enough. Several months later, Bizarro-Girl was seen again, apparently having healed enough to leave her self-imposed punishment, and trying to cheer her grouchy cousin up. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** **** : Bizarro-Girl can emit and release a powerful concentrated amount of cold steam from her eyes, as well as shoot ice beams from them. Bizarro-Girl also has "Solid Vision", a power unique to her, which is essentially a sort of petrifying eye-beams ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Exposure to Blue Kryptonite radiation drains away Bizarro-Girl's strength, and prolonged exposure will ultimately kill her. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Rocketship | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Bizarro-Girl had a crush on Bizarro Lex Luthor. A fan theorized Sterling Gates was poking fun at a 90's subplot in where Matrix fell for Luthor, but Gates denied it, stating it was merely a little private joke.Supergirl (Volume 5) 56 review | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Supergirl Supporting Cast Category:Bizarro Physiology Category:Bizarros